1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wide angle lens and is directed more particularly to a so-called retro-focus type wide angle lens suitable for use with a television camera and having a field angle or angle of view of about 66.degree..
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art wide angle lenses of this kind with a long back focal length have the defect that the total length of the wide angle lens is long and the length of its first divergent lens group is also long. Further, the number of lens components forming the prior art wide angle lens is more than 8 and hence it is expensive.
Depending upon the structure of a television camera, it is possible that the back focal length required in the lens is made short and hence the restriction for the lens design is loosened. However, while the structure of the prior art retro-focus type wide angle lens is not changed, if the restriction for the back focal length is loosened to make it small in size, its Petzval sum is increased and the correction of the field curvature becomes inconvenient.